


Get High

by ImpalaDreams (impaladreams)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drug Use, F/M, Marijuana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 13:31:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1187067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impaladreams/pseuds/ImpalaDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine getting stoned and having sex with Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get High

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://dirtysupernaturalimagines.tumblr.com/post/76682267743/gif-source-x) on [Dirty Supernatural Imagines.](http://dirtysupernaturalimagines.tumblr.com/)

Dean looks up at you from the tv screen he’s engrossed in watching as you enter the motel room. You’re still a little light headed from the bowl you smoked with your friends earlier and grin a little too widely back at him. He’s lying on the bed, propped up against the headboard, cargo green shirt unbuttoned and hair askew like he’s recently showered. You tear your eyes away to scan the room for the taller brother. “Where’s Sam?” you ask. “At the -“

"Library," Dean nods, finishing your thought and sharing an amused smile. "Did you see your friends?"

You nod, slowly, moving to join him on the other side of the queen sized bed. “Yeah it was weird. I figured, you know, we’re in So-Cal, might as well catchup with some people I know out here but…” Dean clicks off the tv to watch you instead and waits for you to finish your thought. “I dunno. They think I’m on vacation and it was weird.”

He nods. “I know the feeling, trust me.”

"They had really great pot though so fuck it," you laugh.

He rounds on you in mock horror. “You little stoner!” Then he pouts, moving a little closer to you. “I can’t believe you didn’t bring me with you.”

"Awww, do you think I’d really forget about you, baby?" you ask, grabbing your purse from beside you and digging around until you produce a small tin. You open it to reveal an already rolled joint and small baggie of pot for later consumption.

"You’re awesome," he says, grinning up at you and you lean down to kiss him. You take out the joint and climb on top of him, straddling his hips. You proffer the joint for his inspection and start feeling his pockets for the zippo you know is in one of them. He laughs at your impatience and places the joint between his pouty lips. He holds you steady with one of his arms as he presses his groin up and reaches his other hand into a back pocket to retrieve the shiny, silver zippo you’d been searching for. You grind your hips into him as he sinks down into mattress again. He groans and you watch the joint dangle between his lips, following it’s path and letting your eyes take in his almost naked chest. He smirks at you as he catches your gaze and brings the lighter to the joint, inhaling sharply and then putting out the blaze. He returns your favor and rolls his hips up into yours as he exhales slowly. You can feel the start of his erection beginning to press into you and watch as his eyes flutter closed as you begin to move your hips back and forth in a slow steady rock and he takes another drag off of the joint.

He opens his eyes again and now they’re glazed with lust and heavy with the effects of the marijuana. He passes you the joint and grabs your hips to pull you harder against him as you put the white paper to your lips and inhale the sweet, pungent smoke into your lungs. You move your hips a little bit faster against his now constricted jeans. “I’m not going to make it through this joint if you keep that up, baby girl,” he says but you know he’s not really complaining.

You take another short drag off the joint before switching with him again and you lower your lips to his ear. “Who says we have to wait?” you ask, and begin trailing marijuana smoke kisses from his ear, down to his collar bone. He groans again and takes a hit off the joint as you finally start to push his shirt off his shoulders. He sits up, bringing you with him, taking a long drag on the joint firmly between his lips as his arms pull the shirt off. He removes the joint, inhaling deeply before grabbing and pulling you to him. He presses his mouth hard against you, kissing you briefly before parting his lips and waiting for you to do the same. He begins to exhale as you inhale, blowing the smoke into your mouth which you greedily accept, sucking it down into your own lungs. His mouth lingers even after he’s exhaled, tongue pressing against yours as he kisses you deeply. You only break away when you feel the smoke burning your lungs and throat and have to exhale. You turn your lips upwards and exhale a thick stream of smoke. He kisses your exposed neck and presses the joint into your hand again. You’re starting to feel light headed, dizzy, and everything is moving just a little bit slowly but still perfectly.

You start to really work your hips into him, feeling your own desire burning. You sit back grinding into him as you take another drag and he runs his hands over your torso, cupping your breasts through your shirt and pushing the offending material up and off of you. He hungrily kisses between your breasts and stretches an arm behind you to unclasp your bra. He watches you exhale again. You pass it back to him and toss your bra to the side while he hits the dwindling length of the joint. He’s all soft smiles and heavy eyes as he lays back down on the bed. You follow him, pressing your exposed bodies together. “You feel good, Dean?” you ask, kissing your way across his chest, teasing a nipple with your tongue and making him squirm and laugh a little more than normal.

"I’m so good right now," he smiles, taking one last long drag off the joint as you’re venturing lower, kissing his stomach and hips, hands finally reaching to his fly. You look up and watch him lick his thumb and forefinger pressing them quickly to the burning end of the joint, extinguishing what’s left before placing it with the tin on the table next to the bed. You press your mouth against his boxer clad erection protruding from his open fly, drawing slow open mouth kisses up it’s length. "Everything you touch feels so amazing," he moans in pleasure, pressing his hips up towards your hot breath. You feel him extend an arm and run a hand up and down your back and you know what he means. Every touch, every sensation feels heightened and magnified thanks to the pot. His fingertips turn your skin to goosebumps and you’re all too willing to follow that hand back up and let him pull you close to him. He pushes down his jeans and you separate momentarily to rid yourself of the rest of your own clothing. All you want right now is to feel his naked body against yours, and he seems to sense this, or need the same, as he rolls you over and climbs on top of you the second you’ve both discarded your pants and underwear.

He kisses you and your can feel his erection pressed against your thigh so you reach down to tug it gently in your hands. He moans into your mouth, tongue never leaving yours and traces his own hand down your body, stopping briefly to roll a nipple between his fingers. “Dean, please,” you whine, arching against him and tightening your grip on his dick so he understands the urgency of your situation.

"You’re so horny, aren’t you," he teases, running a hand slowly down your belly. "High and horny," he smirks finally dipping a hand into your heat and making you cry out in pleasure the second his fingers find your clit. "Mmm and so wet for me."

Your limbs feel slow and weighted but your body responds to his touch amazingly quick and you can feel the pleasure radiating through you from where he’s touching. “Yes, I’m so wet for you. And ready. I need you inside me,” you moan, adjusting your hips and spreading your legs further apart so you can give him access as he moves between you.

"You sure, baby? I think I have the munchies. I could go for a snack," he smirks pressing his fingers harder against your clit in case there was any confusion as to what he was talking about. You feel empty and needy and just want to feel him filling you at the moment.

You align his dick with yourself and look up at him with pleading eyes. “We’ll get cheeseburgers after,” you say.

"Alright, but tomorrow we’re smoking another joint and I’m going to eat you for like an hour," he smirks. You moan at the thought and the sound is intensified as he sinks into your pussy at the same time he lowers himself down against your body. You’re momentarily lost in Dean sensory overload. His fingers are still rubbing circles against your clit and you moan at the added sensation of having him inside you and stretching you out. His mouth is at your neck, kissing, licking, sucking a trail up and down in between your ear and shoulder, every touch adding to the building pleasure. He starts to move, pumping slowly in and out of you and his breathless gasps and abbreviated moans tells you it feels as good for him as it does for you. His hand against your clit is sending coursing pleasure through you and you feel yourself already starting to clench as your grind back against him, meeting each of his slow, measured thrusts. It’s like you can feel every inch of him inside you, pressing all the way into you. You bury yourself against his neck, moaning into his ear and drinking in his smell of complimentary motel soap and marijuana, the faintest tinges of sweat and _Dean_ permeating through the mask. “Fuck, this feels so amazing,” he says pumping into you faster, causing your hips to buck against him even more. “I don’t know how long I’m gonna last, baby,” he admits, groaning and snapping his hips harder. “You’re so hot and wet and tight and fuck…”

You feel him filling every inch of you and your body starts to shake against him, right on the brink of orgasm. His fingers are still working your clit and you feel them speed up, knowing how close you are. You’re consumed by a dizzying burst of pleasure as your climax begins to rip through you, arching up into him, screaming his name, as all you feel is course after course of shuddering release ripple through you. You clench and buck against him and you can still feel every nerve ending explode as his dick passes over. “Yes, come around my dick. Fuck, you have no idea how good that feels,” he cries into your neck. You feel him wrench his hand away and press into the bed next to you to brace himself as he slams into you hard for his final thrusts. Your pussy is still clamping around him as he buries himself deep and you feel him groan in release. You hold him close and feel him grind himself into you as he comes deep inside you, both of your hips still giving small involuntary thrusts as your orgasms linger and slowly dissipate.

He pulls back slightly and you look at each other, eyes a little bloodshot but both totally blissed out in post-orgasmic, stoned satiation. “This was amazing,” he breathes out. “You feel so…”

"I know…" you say, wrapping your legs around his waist, letting him know you’re willing to stay like that as long as he wants.

He smiles and then his stomach growls loudly and you both laugh. “I might have been serious about the munchies,” he says, raising his eyebrows.

"I might have been serious about the cheeseburgers," you smile back.


End file.
